


Training Buddies

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Adventures of the Battle Buddies [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Sweet Moments, Training, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The Battle Buddies find themselves in for some training time.





	Training Buddies

Ryan rolled his eyes to look at Jeremy with a look that spoke his frustration. The lad looked equally pissed and shared the same look with his partner, both thinking the same thing.

_Fuck!_

"C'mon boys it won't be all that bad!" Geoff tried to reason with them, though he only did it for show, knowing just how pissed off the two were.

"You're taking us off the field! Of course it's fucking bad! Please explain, in what god forsaken universe, how this whole shit sack is going to be okay?" Jeremy growled, arms crossed, eyes blazing. Ryan put a hand on his partner's shoulder and he felt the lad relax slightly.

"It's only for a few days, I promise. A week at the most," Geoff said.

"A fucking week?!" Ryan exclaimed. Jeremy chuckled and glanced up at the taller man.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it buddy?" he smirked.

"Shut up," Ryan grumbled, giving Jeremy a playful punch on his arm. Geoff chuckled and glanced nervously at the man standing beside him. The tall man was older and had grey in his hair and beard, but his eyes still held the fire of their youth.

"Mr. Burns here thinks it'll be good for the two of you to take some time off from field work and get some training in," Geoff said returning his look to the team. Jeremy crossed his arms and glared at the two men.

"What about our success rates? Our kill counts? Do those show we need training?" he spat.

"Watch it Dooley! Remember your place!" Geoff warned, and both Ryan and Jeremy caught the hidden warning behind the message.

"Fine! Whatever! C'mon Ryan let's get some stupid ass training done!" Jeremy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and turning and storming out the door. Ryan watched him go for a moment before looking back at the two men.

"He's right you know. It's really not fair taking the kid out of his natural element," he said calmly.

"Ryan, you know as well as anyone that if the basics aren't fresh in a Hunter's memory they can wind up dead. Please understand we aren't doing this to be unfair to you two," Burnie Burns, Co-Founder of Rooster Teeth Corps, said and smiled sadly at his old friend. Ryan shrugged and followed after his young partner. He knocked on the door of the lad's quarters and when he got an angry response he opened the door.

Jeremy was leaned against the wall looking at Ryan as he entered, arms crossed. Ryan felt upset too but knew he needed to put that aside.

"I'm not apologizing if that's what you're looking for," Jeremy said, voice slightly softer.

"Wasn't asking you to. What I do want you to do is calm down and stop behaving like a child!" Ryan said calmly. Jeremy's eyes flashed for a second before he sighed.

"You're right. Still fucking sucks!" he grumbled. Ryan smiled.

"Like they said, it's only temporary. Before you know it we'll be back out there fulfilling contracts and killing baddies. But until then we need to make the most of this," he said. Jeremy grumbled and sat on his bed, a sad look suddenly coming onto his face.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked concerned and squatted down in front of Jeremy.

"It's probably my fault. They don't want us out there cause I've become more...dangerous," Jeremy said. Ryan chuckled and put a hand on Jeremy's arm.

"I think you forget who you're partnered to. If they can't handle you, then God knows who can handle me!" he said. Jeremy shook his head.

"Ryan, I'm scared that they're going to fire me! What am I going to do if they do? I'm not qualified for anything else I fucking kill people for a living!" Jeremy said and looked into Ryan's eyes, fear there. Ryan smiled and hugged Jeremy.

"They won't fire you. And you want to know why?" he asked. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Cause if they do, I'll burn this whole fucking place to the ground with everyone in it," Ryan said darkly as he leaned in to whisper the words in his partner's ear. Jeremy laughed and smiled at Ryan.

"The scary thing is I know you'll do it!" he said.

"Fuck yeah I will! Damn the person who tries to break up the Battle Buddies! We're a team and always will be!" Ryan said giving Jeremy a comforting squeeze.

"Battle Buddies, forever," Jeremy said, repeating the two's favorite catchphrase.

"Battle Buddies, forever!" Ryan echoed.

"So I guess the Battle Buddies are in for some training," Jeremy said standing.

"Let's show these pups how the best Hunter team gets things done!" Ryan said standing as well.

~~~  
~~~

Jeremy rolled to the side and fired on instinct, his bullet finding its mark, the simulated attacker dropping to the ground dead. He rose and smiled, but then he heard the sound of a gun cocking and felt a pressure on the back of his head.

"I've got you now Hunter!" a voice said.

"Ah, but you know what they say about Hunters?" he asked calmly.

"What?" the simulation asked confused, before his breath cut short and he released a choked gargling noise and collapsed to the ground, Ryan's throwing knife embedded in his throat.

"They always come in pairs bitch!" Ryan said smirking at the success of his kill. Jeremy looked over at his partner and smiled.

"Thanks for having my back Rye Bread!" he said.

"You got it Battle Buddy!" Ryan laughed and vaulted over a crate to tackle another simulated enemy and proceeded to snap its neck.

"Everyone dies!" he cheered and Jeremy giggled as he watched Ryan kill. It really was an art like he'd said when they first met, an art few appreciated. Jeremy charged and did a sideflip over one of the tables, landing square in the back of one of the simulated enemies that was about to shoot at Ryan. After quickly disposing of him, Jeremy cartwheeled, turned into a triple back handspring and landed behind another, sinking the large knife he'd drawn midair into the enemy's back, the cry of pain sounding like music to his ears.

"Battle simulation, complete. New record time, 3 minutes and 10 seconds. Congratulations Battle Buddies," the computer's voice called over the intercom. Jeremy sighed and sheathed his knife, looking over with a smile at Ryan.

"It's just not the same with simulated blood," Ryan pouted. Jeremy laughed and threw an arm over his tall friend's shoulders as they walked out and headed towards the locker rooms and showers to freshen up.

"I know buddy but at least it's something. Hey, dinner's on me!" he said and chuckled as Ryan's stomach growled and he smiled awkwardly.

"Okay okay you've convinced me, you don't have to hold a gun to my head," he winked and the two laughed as they disappeared around the corner, the other Hunters and cadets watching with terrified expressions and slackened jaws. Truly, the Battle Buddies were not to be messed with.


End file.
